


Quiet

by silencedancer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, One-Shot, three weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-09
Updated: 2010-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Riza when Roy was studying under her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the First Kiss Comment Fic Meme at ficondemand @ DW during Three Weeks for Dreamwidth.

Riza, ever since her mother died, had only her father. She spent hours doing housework while her father became a man possessed with his work and as a result, she became rather lonely. When she had the time, reading became her main past time since she had no friends and never left the house in case her father wanted her for something. It was an existence she loathed and she often found herself resenting her father for not even paying attention to her unless he wanted something.

Then a boy named Roy Mustang came to visit her father who asked to be taught Alchemy. After several days of argument between this brash young man and her father, he was finally allowed to learn from him. So it came to be that Roy lived in the same household as Riza and her father while he was apprenticed to her father.

Riza was a little wary of this new person in her life, who she first resented as well since he got more attention from her father than she did. She had no aptitude for alchemy and it made her feel even lonelier because she could not please her father in the same way that Roy did. Yet there was something different about the young man. He brought more life into her own existence since her father was still prone to his solitary moments where he would see no one and would only talk to Roy to give him assignments to read.

It was on one of these days that Roy decided he'd rather spend time with her than with another book. He figured he'd have time to read it later, so he asked if Riza would like to go on a walk with him since the day was so nice outside.

They didn't talk much at first, but Roy started to ask questions about Riza and her life. She stayed silent for a while, saying that there wasn't much to her at all, that she was not very interesting. Roy, however, insisted on knowing more because he would rather know more about the daughter of the man he was learning from. She joked about him wanting to get to know her just because maybe it would get him more in his favor.

It was then Roy's turn to be silent. Finally, he spoke when they stopped by a riverbank that Riza said was a nice place to sit and enjoy the view. What he said was that he didn't want to know her to get into the good graces of her father, but because she intrigued him. He never knew a girl like Riza, who was always quiet and serious. Roy paused again and looked away before speaking. He said that he was somewhat attracted to her because she wasn't always talking and gossiping like most girls. He also thought she was pretty.

Riza looked down and blushed, not knowing what to say in return. An awkward silence hung between them before Roy turned to Riza and quickly kissed her on the cheek. He was also blushing when he did so and because of that Riza didn't slap him on the face, though at first she was sorely tempted to.

It was this memory, however long ago it was, that Riza kept close to her heart. Yes, her relationship with him never went beyond that one awkward kiss, but she hoped someday that once all of this way over, he'd once again kiss her, this time on the lips. But first, she needed to help him see through to his goal and romance would only distract the both of them.


End file.
